


My Cats from Hell

by Lyliiwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat Derek, Cat Stiles, F/M, Fluff, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyliiwolf/pseuds/Lyliiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat’s have conversation’s when we don’t listen. It’s basically just banter anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Derek we have a surprise for you!” Allison called as her and Scott stepped through their front door Derek stalked through the house. His furry black kitten tail twitching with excitement and his tiny pink nosed twitched as a smell hit him. Allison placed down the pet carrier while Scott closed the door.

“Okay now Derek you have to be nice to your new friend because she is a little skittish” Scott says as both him and Allison kneeled by the carrier and she opened the door. Derek backed away slowly as a little Abyssinian kitten peeked her head out. 

“Derek meet Stiles the newest addition to our little family. Say hi” Allison said happily as Stiles stepped closer to Derek. Derek titled his ears back slightly the as Stiles got closer to him.

“You look funny. All your hair is sticking up and it’s funny looking. Derek? That’s your name right? That what the woman says. She smells really nice. That guy Scott that was with her is kind of a potato but he gives nice belly rubs. Do you like belly rubs Derek? I love belly rubs. I know that’s like a dog thing but-” Derek swatted her in the face just to shut her up.  
2 month’s later

Allison stood at the counter getting the cat’s food down as Stiles did circle eight’s between her legs and meowed loudly. Allison slammed the can of cat food down after she almost tripped over Stiles for the third time.

“Stiles I am getting your food right now. So get out of my kitchen until the food is done” She commanded while using her foot to slide Stiles across the floor. Stiles huffed and walked into the living room where Derek was relaxing on the coffee table belly down.

“Hey Der” She purred as she hopped up next to him.

“Derek.” He hissed as he rolled over on to his back just as the sun got brighter in the window. Stiles noticed (not for the first time) the white triskelion that stood in bright contrast to his black fur. Stiles kneaded her paw over the spot a few times like a kitten kneading for milk before stretching.

“You know you could be a lot nicer to me. Like not hiss at me and shit. It’s really uncalled for” Stiles said as she laid down beside him.

“I don’t hiss all the time” 

“You hiss most of the time”

“Only when you are annoying 

“I’m never annoying” Derek snorted but didn’t reply. They were contently quiet for a few seconds until Stiles meowed pitifully.

“When is Allison going to be done with my food? I’m starving” She whined.

“You had a bird 15 minutes ago.” Derek said.

“Yes and I thank you for it and bringing it to me but it was small”

“Ungrateful” Derek murmured.

“What was that?”

“Nothing” Stiles rubbed her head against Derek’s affectionately.

“I’m just kidding sourpuss. Thank you the bird was a nice gesture.” 

“Enjoy it because I won’t do it again” Stiles nipped at Derek’s ear playfully.

“Asshole” She mumbled with a mouthful of ear.

“Stile’s; Derek breakfast!” Allison called. Stiles spit out Derek’s ear and hopped off the table and landing on his face. Derek hopped off the table and landed gracefully on his feet. 

“Come on Stiles” He said with a smirk. Stiles got up with a hiss and ran ahead of him to the kitchen.

3 months later

“I’m telling you Scott; Derek needs to be neutered” Allison insisted as her and Scott were bringing in the groceries. 

“Why can’t we fix Stiles instead?” He asked.

“Because Stiles is a lady, and it doesn’t seem right.” Allison insisted.

“Neither is cutting off a man’s balls.” Scott grumbled as he left the door open. 

“Scott get the-” Just as Scott ran for the door Derek darted in front of him and ran out.

“Shit” Scott swore as Allison grabbed Stiles who was attempting to go after Derek.

“Let me go. I want to go outside too” She whined pitifully. Allison petted her soothingly.

“I know sweetheart I know. Well what are you standing there for go after him” She said sharply 

“Oh right” Then with that Scott dashed out the door and closed it firmly. Allison sighed and placed Stiles back on the floor. She flopped on to the couch and Stiles climbed into her lap. She petted her and Stiles purred into the touch.

“It will be fine. He’s a tough cat he will be fine” She reassured herself.

Scott didn’t come back till around twelve with no Derek with him. Allison was still sitting on the couch and Stiles was sleeping at her feet.

“I’m so sorry Allison” Scott said as she started to cry and he pulled her into a hug. They sat there for a while until her tears let up.

“We put up flyers first thing in the morning.” She insisted.

“Of course. First thing” he agreed. They didn’t have to wait that long. They got a call at around 4:30 am from a nearby vet who had found Derek and called Scott and Allison right away (thank god fro micro chipping). The vet said Derek had apparently broke his hind left leg but after a lot of rest and good care he would be alright. Scott left to pick him up and rushed back. 

“Look at my big brave man. “ Allison cooed as Scott placed a heavily sedated Derek in her arms. Derek mewed sleepily and Allison chuckled. She placed him on his cat bed in the bedroom and cut off the light. “Night sweetheart sleep well” She murmured before walking off to her and Scott’s bed. Stiles slipped into the room and laid down by Derek who was coming slightly out of his stupor.

“You smell weird” She murmured as she scooted closer to him.

“It’s the outside” He answered sleepily.

“No it’s smells… medical. I don’t like it” She said in a determined tone and started to groom him gently.

“Watch out for the leg” he cautioned as her she groomed down his side.

“How could I miss that big ass cast?” She teased. He hissed at her but it was half hearted. They laid in comfortable silence until Stiles was assured he was clean enough.

“There, happy?” He grumbled sleepily. Stiles yawned loudly and walked around so she could lay down on his good side.

“Very… I missed you sourpuss” She said quietly. Instead of answering Derek leaned into her and purred quietly.

1 year later

“I thought you got him fixed?!” Allison asked in disbelief

“I thought you got her fixed?!” Scott asked in the same tone. 

“Well obviously I didn’t” Allison answered. Scott just shrugged and they turned there attention back to the vet who was holding a purring Stiles in his arms.

“As I was saying with her breed I would be expecting a litter of about 4-6.” Dr.Deaton said as Stiles rubbed her face against his cheek.

“This wasn’t planned” Allison said with a small smile. Deaton smiled back at her.

“Cat pregnancies never are. Now who is the lucky father?” 

“Our cat Derek… We saw them …you know, but we thought at least one of them was fixed so we didn’t think much of it” Scott said with a blush.

“Well at least you know who the other cat is. Well this check up is basically over and just bring her back in a two weeks so we can make sure everything is still in order and you should be fine” Deaton said as he handed Stiles over to Allison . 

“Well haven’t you been a naughty kitty?” She asked in a teasing manor and Stiles purred in reply.


	2. Author's note

So after some consideration I have decided to do a Sequel as soon as I get all my ideas's straight in my head. Thank you to everybody that has read this fic and loved it, and I hope you enjoy the sequel.


End file.
